1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for providing a function for managing, storing, printing, and sending image data by cooperation of an imaging terminal, a data terminal, a connected display, and server, and an imaging terminal, data terminal, display terminal, and server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of digital cameras, the number of images taken by a single user has increased dramatically compared to the period when silver halide film type cameras were prevailing. This is largely due to the low cost per image taken. Furthermore, in recent years the storage capacity of storage devices such as a flash memory used in a digital camera has increased significantly with the miniaturization of semiconductor technology leading to an increase in the number of photographed images. A camera user can photograph a large amount of images without concern for cost or storage capacity limitations and by adjusting images after they are taken can select and keep only those deemed good.
In addition, in recent years, imaging elements have been increasingly installed in mobile type data terminals other than cameras such as mobile personal computers, mobile phones, mobile music players, and the like. This has made imaging possible using mobile data terminals. Many of these data terminals can connect to the internet and not only are photographed images stored in a storage means within the terminal but can also be sent to a server via the internet and used in various Web services.
Recently, many mobile phones include an imaging function. Although many people do not usually carry cameras, since most people usually carry mobile phones, more images are being taken compared to the period which relied exclusively on camera dedicated devices for taking photographs. Since many mobile phones include a function for connecting to the internet, many of the images taken using a mobile phone are utilized in various services on the internet.